In one conventional RAID arrangement, a user data block and associated parity information are encrypted (using a uniform encryption scheme) and striped across all of the disks in the RAID. If a stripe of user data is modified, all of the other user data and parity stripes associated with the modified user data stripe are decrypted, and then used to calculate a new parity stripe to be associated with the modified user data stripe. This decryption of the other user data and parity stripes in the data writing process reduces the speed and efficiency of the data writing process.
Additionally, in this conventional arrangement, each disk in the RAID includes both user data stripes and parity information. Accordingly, conflict/contention issues may arise if two RAID operations are concurrently executed that involve accessing parity information and user data, respectively, in a single respective disk. This may reduce efficiency and performance of the RAID.
Also in this conventional arrangement, a single, uniform encryption scheme is used for all user data stored in the RAID, regardless of the particular nature, characteristics, sensitivity and/or importance of specific portions of that data. This reduces the utility of the RAID, and also prevents user selection of the balance to be struck between data security and RAID performance.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.